


As the Vikings Do

by RoadFar



Series: Vikings 相关 [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Vikings Do 入境随俗<br/>Ragnar找到一个好办法来改善一下Floki和Athelstan之间的关系。<br/>3P，就这仨人一起滚床单，只有肉没别的了……<br/>PS：艾塞斯坦是我写过的最软的受，没有之一。<br/>PS2：这是我写的第一篇3P！<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Vikings Do

**Author's Note:**

> 名字中英文对照
> 
> Ragnar 拉格纳  
> Athelstan 艾塞斯坦  
> Floki 弗洛基  
> Bjorn 比约恩  
> Lagertha 拉葛莎

　　弗洛基总是留着一只眼睛盯着艾塞斯坦。

　　他对这个异教神父没什么好感：他矮小而又瘦弱，遇到丁点儿大的事情都只会哆嗦着从领口掏出那个交叉形状的小铁片贴在嘴唇上，然后嘴里喃喃着不知道说了些什么。他能拎得动的木柴还不如孩子多，受不了寒冷，深秋的海风就能让他浑身发抖嘴唇发白。让弗洛基尤为受不了的是他对他那个奇怪发型的执着，弗洛基听比约恩说他发现头顶头发长出来时还用石片偷偷地刮来着，不知道是石片太钝还是他手艺太差，头发没刮掉，头皮倒是掉了一层。比约恩说他们看见艾塞斯坦这么做的时候他睁大了眼睛哭了起来，大概是因为他无法忍受刮破的头皮带来的疼痛。

　　在艾塞斯坦这件事上，最让弗洛基不能接受的是拉格纳对他的态度。

　　“他现在已经不会刮头发了。”拉格纳从地上随手抓了一把青草，抽了一根长一些的塞在嘴里嚼着，他斜躺在弗洛基面前，在正午的阳光下，抬起手挡住了眼睛。

　　弗洛基不明白为什么拉格纳对艾塞斯坦如此另眼相待，把他当做唯一的战利品领回家，最后还给了他自由。

　　“他学东西很快，现在他都能帮拉葛莎酿蜂蜜酒……不过关于诸神，我讲得实在不怎么样，如果你愿意的话——”拉格纳望了弗洛基一眼。

　　弗洛基耸了耸肩，望着山崖下的大海：“我不愿意。”

　　拉格纳撑起身体，嘴角漾起一丝笑意，把另一根颇长的青草递到弗洛基嘴前晃了几下，草尖轻轻戳在弗洛基的嘴唇上，他张开嘴慢慢咬住了青草。

　　拉格纳站了起来，随意拍了拍手说：“我和艾塞斯坦在我家等你，等到太阳照到我家后院柴垛的时候。”他说完就走了。

　　弗洛基嚼了嚼青草，将它几乎整根都咬到了嘴里。他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，仿佛青草上还留有拉格纳指尖的味道。

　　*

　　拉格纳不会强迫他这些自幼一起长大的伙伴，因为他根本无需强迫他们。他只要提出要求，他们就会照办，不知从什么时候开始，但大家早已习以为常。就算是离群索居的弗洛基，只要拉格纳有求于他，弗洛基绝无二话。

　　所以当太阳快要落到山的后面，最后一线阳光刚刚好照在拉格纳家后院柴垛上的时候，弗洛基还是准时出现了。

　　他抓了抓头，心想拉格纳八成就是让他来给艾塞斯坦说说奥丁、弗雷他们的事儿的。这个可笑的小个子神父对奥丁可没有一点真心实意，他心里面记挂的还是他自己的那个神。

　　那个抛弃了他的神，他说那是什么来着？那是他应得的罪与罚。那一定是艾塞斯坦得罪了他家的神，可他这样的人能做什么惹神怒的事？

　　弗洛基轻轻哼了一声，稍稍挺直了背脊，轻轻几步就走到了拉格纳家的后门跟前。他伸手敲门，就在敲的那瞬间，他听见里面传来一些奇妙的响动。

　　他当然知道那是什么——那是肉体交缠，灵魂相融的声音。

　　他错愕了一会儿，没来得及想那到底意味着什么，就听见拉格纳有些疲惫的声音：“弗洛基来了，艾塞斯坦。我让他进来好吗？进来吧，我的朋友。”

　　弗洛基推开了门，身后最后一丝阳光也被山峦吞噬，他迈进屋子，将门在背后关上，他抽了抽鼻子，然后很快，就适应了屋子里昏暗的光线。

　　他闻到欲望。

　　房间里烧着柴火，把整个屋子烧得暖洋洋的。柴火堆边上不远处的地上铺着厚厚的毛皮，拉格纳躺在上面，身下紧紧搂着艾塞斯坦，他们不着寸褛，皮肤在火光的映照下泛着明亮的光芒。

　　艾塞斯坦平时总是把自己捂的严严实实的，他藏在衣服下面的皮肤上没有任何伤疤。他在拉格纳身下不住地喘息着，拉格纳压着他的上身，下身挤在他的两腿中间，一只手搂着他的背，另一只手握着一支角杯，自己喝了一口，然后凑到艾塞斯坦跟前，轻轻咬住他的嘴唇，把自己嘴里的蜂蜜酒都灌到了艾塞斯坦的嘴里，然后就压住了他的脑袋，不给他任何喘气机会，用力吻他。

　　拉格纳一边吻艾塞斯坦一边往弗洛基这边瞟了几眼，等他放开艾塞斯坦的嘴，他转而抓住他的腰，将自己的下身用力顶了几下——弗洛基眯起了眼睛，他听见艾塞斯坦发出不成音调的呻吟，似乎是没法抵御的欲望从咬紧的牙关间钻了出来。

　　“我们等了你很久……弗洛基，”拉格纳慢吞吞地前后摇动自己的腰身，在艾塞斯坦的小腹和两腿间厮磨，艾塞斯坦的手抵在拉格纳的胸口，手指沿着汗津津的皮肤往下滑，“不过我知道你一定会来的。”

　　拉格纳舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在昏黄的房间里，他望着弗洛基的眼睛依然透亮得仿佛海中漂浮着的冰山。弗洛基能感觉到热量在他的身体里流窜聚集，他的指尖轻颤，这让他不得不捏紧了拳头。

　　“艾塞斯坦的神不让他享受欢愉，这太遗憾了，不是吗？我告诉他，这是他应得的，你对这些最清楚了，弗洛基。”

　　拉格纳说完就又低头吻了吻艾塞斯坦的眼睛，艾塞斯坦似乎是屏住了呼吸，然后又猛地大喘气，简直难以分辨他的声音里到底是痛苦更多一点，还是快乐更多一点。

　　“你不打算来教教艾塞斯坦吗？弗洛基。”拉格纳冲着弗洛基往回勾了勾脑袋。

　　这是个诱人的提议。拉格纳的身材高大而又健壮，分布其上的伤疤让人忍不住想要触摸。不过他们很久没有互相碰触了，尽管弗洛基还是会时不时想起拉格纳的味道，和他强健的胸膛，炙热的皮肤——但弗洛基仍然没有挪动步子。

　　拉格纳轻轻拍了拍艾塞斯坦的脸颊，小声对他说：“艾塞斯坦，艾塞斯坦，神父，弗洛基来了，你听见了吗？我跟你说过他一定会来的。让他加入我们好吗？他就像是诸神的旨意，你会知道这有多美妙。”

　　艾塞斯坦明显是喝多了蜂蜜酒——他不胜酒力，就连比约恩都可以赢过他。他曾经无比抗拒喝酒，但现在他明显沉迷其中，拉格纳灌进他嘴里的每一滴他都吞了下去，神志模糊，意识涣散，只有手死死抓着拉格纳的身体，仿佛他是他在欲望之海中浮沉交替间唯一的救命索。

　　拉格纳低下头去咬了咬艾塞斯坦的耳朵，掰着他的脑袋往弗洛基的方向看过来。艾塞斯坦试着让自己眼睛对焦，当他看见房间里站着的弗洛基后，似乎有那么一秒，露出了惊讶的神情，但随后他就又被拉格纳不断顶弄的下身给夺走了注意力。

　　他抱紧了拉格纳的身体，将自己的脸埋在他胸膛上，闭紧了眼睛不知道在说些什么，弗洛基猜他在说的是他自己的语言。拉格纳又对着他的耳朵说：“我能让弗洛基加入我们吗，艾塞斯坦？回答我，艾塞斯坦。”

　　没人能对拉格纳说不。所以艾塞斯坦抬起脑袋，看着拉格纳，点了点头。

　　拉格纳停下了自己的动作，将自己的身体往后退，艾塞斯坦发出难以忍耐的叫声，拉格纳从他两腿之间站起来，走了两步站在弗洛基面前，他的阴茎直挺挺地在他腿间立着，湿润，泛着光泽，几乎就要擦到弗洛基的裤子上——弗洛基低下头，看见自己的股间也鼓了起来。

　　拉格纳伸出手在弗洛基的两腿之间揉捏了几下，弗洛基试着让自己站得更直一些，拉格纳挺身吻了吻他的嘴唇，他的阴茎毫不在意地戳在弗洛基身上。然后拉格纳轻手轻脚地帮弗洛基脱衣服，在他脱得赤条条之后摸着他的肩膀向下滑到他的腰，摸到他的腰臀位置将他往自己那边搂了搂，对他说：“来吧。”

　　弗洛基坐在了毛皮上，他伸出手摸了摸艾塞斯坦的脸，艾塞斯坦的脸立刻贴紧了他的手指，就好像他需要弗洛基指尖带来的温度似的。拉格纳将艾塞斯坦拉起来，从背后抱紧他，对弗洛基说：“我知道你能教他更多，弗洛基。”

　　弗洛基笑了笑，他靠到拉格纳面前，等拉格纳勾住自己的脖子，他便也勾紧拉格纳的脖子，把自己的嘴唇贴到拉格纳的嘴唇上，轻轻啃咬，然后伸出舌头，与拉格纳的舌头交缠，互相挑弄，让身上的火烧得更厉害。他很快结束了这个吻，然后低下头，将艾塞斯坦的腿分开，俯身到他两腿之间，握住他的阴茎，慢慢含进了嘴里。

　　艾塞斯坦发出了一声叫喊，他抓着身下的毛皮，身体挣扎着，想要逃离弗洛基。拉格纳将他牢牢按住，一手捏着他的乳头随意玩弄着，另一只手伸到他身后，从那个已经被他操了好一会儿的入口慢慢探了进去，一深一浅地慢慢抽插着，很快艾塞斯坦的声音就变得好像快要哭出来了。

　　弗洛基舔了舔他的铃口，用舌尖抵住，顶弄了几下，艾塞斯坦立刻浑身颤抖。弗洛基圈住他的阴茎根部，捏着球囊揉了几下，然后他将艾塞斯坦的阴茎吞得更深，收紧了喉咙压迫他膨胀跳动的茎身，艾塞斯坦的手摸索着抓到了他的耳朵，嘴里含含糊糊地喊着：“拉格纳，不……我……我不能……”

　　他突然收紧了膝盖，弗洛基将他的阴茎从嘴里吐了出来，下一瞬间艾塞斯坦就咬住了自己的手背，胀大的阴茎抽搐着射出白色的粘稠液体，大部分喷在了自己的胸口，还有一些沾在了弗洛基的脸上。拉格纳把艾塞斯坦胸口的那些体液揉开，另一只手将弗洛基脸上的擦去，然后把手指伸进自己嘴里舔舐干净，他低下头吻了吻艾塞斯坦的耳朵，揉了揉他腿间慢慢瘫软的欲望问他：“现在你想尝尝弗洛基的味道吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦没有回答，拉格纳扭过他的脑袋，将自己的舌头伸进他的嘴里，他吸吮艾塞斯坦的舌头直到他发出呜呜的声音，然后拉格纳从背后托起他，把他的上半身推向弗洛基说：“抱着他。”弗洛基伸出手抱住了艾塞斯坦的上身，拉格纳扶着艾塞斯坦的腰，没等艾塞斯坦反应过来，他就将自己的阴茎顶进了他的身体里。

　　艾塞斯坦抓住了弗洛基的手臂，嘴里不住地呻吟着，跪在地上的双腿再也支撑不住，身体软倒在弗洛基的两腿之间。拉格纳伏在艾塞斯坦的背上，轻轻托起他的下巴，另一只手握住了弗洛基的阴茎缓缓搓弄——这让弗洛基的呼吸也急促了起来，拉格纳的手指肆意地上下抚摸了一会儿，然后他一边从后面操着艾塞斯坦，一边舔着他的耳垂对他说：“按照刚才弗洛基教你的做一遍，不用担心，我们有的是时间。”

　　艾塞斯坦微微张开了嘴，含住了弗洛基的阴茎，他的舌头颤抖着舔上了顶端，弗洛基感觉到一阵头皮发紧，两条腿都不由自主地蜷了起来。他伸出手，抱住艾塞斯坦的脑袋，手中使力，慢慢压着他的头往下，艾塞斯坦将他的阴茎越吞越深，他的身体猛地震颤着，拉格纳立刻贴着他的背脊，一边顶弄他的身体，一边亲吻他的后颈。

　　弗洛基闭上了眼睛，感觉到艾塞斯坦的舌头怯懦又艰难地舔吮着他的茎身，他的阴茎顶部顶到了艾塞斯坦的喉咙深处，在他就要咳嗽出来的时候往后抽出。弗洛基托住了艾塞斯坦的下巴，手指在他脖颈上来回磨蹭，艾塞斯坦尽力收紧了嘴唇，他的嘴里柔软又火热，就快把弗洛基给融化了。他睁开眼睛望着自己的两腿之间，伏在艾塞斯坦身上的拉格纳几乎将他整个身体都罩住了，随着下身抽插的动作，拉格纳的身体也有节奏地前后摇摆，看起来就好像在弗洛基两腿之间为他服务的人是拉格纳似的。

　　弗洛基猛地吸了口气，他感觉自己似乎变得更硬了，真正含着他阴茎的艾塞斯坦直接感受到了这变化，发出了痛苦的呻吟。拉格纳伸出手到艾塞斯坦的腿间，握住他还没有完全软下来的阴茎来回搓弄，艾塞斯坦马上就撑不住自己了，他垂下了脑袋，顶着弗洛基的大腿根，阴茎从艾塞斯坦的嘴里弹了出来，艾塞斯坦又开始说一些没人懂的话。

　　拉格纳抓住艾塞斯坦的一只手，引导他摸到弗洛基的腿间，握着他又硬又热的阴茎，他在艾塞斯坦耳边哄着他，让他张开嘴，慢慢舔着弗洛基的阴茎，直到他重新将那火热的欲望含进嘴里。拉格纳并没有停止自己的动作，他仍然在有节奏地顶弄着艾塞斯坦，轻轻的戳弄，几次试探之后用力地插进深处，摇动自己的身体在他下身划着撩人的圆圈，肉体碰撞在一起，发出让人热血上涌的声音。

　　“艾塞斯坦，你都不知道你有多棒，”拉格纳一边抽动着下身，一边喘息着对身下的人说话，音调飘忽又鲜明，“你紧紧吸着我……你里面又软又湿。”

　　艾塞斯坦摇了摇头，弗洛基仰起脑袋感受两腿之间传出的源源不绝的欢愉感觉。艾塞斯坦的动作还是很笨拙，他能藏住自己的牙齿已经很不容易，但他的舌头总是有意无意地刮过，弗洛基忍不住伸出手抓到他的头发之间，拉起他的脑袋，看着自己的阴茎是怎么操弄艾塞斯坦的嘴的。

　　艾塞斯坦的嘴唇早就已经润湿了，泛着晶亮的光泽，包裹着弗洛基的阴茎，缓慢拉动，在表面擦过。弗洛基伸出手指轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，他推开他的唇瓣，手指探了进去，碰到他柔软的舌头，艾塞斯坦呜咽着停下了动作，弗洛基抽出手指身下一挺，将自己的阴茎顶得更深。

　　拉格纳抬起头，看着弗洛基的眼睛，过了会儿他靠到弗洛基胸前，吻了他的肩膀，然后是脖子，亲吻落到嘴唇，弗洛基咬了他一下，拉格纳也毫不客气地咬了回去，这个吻就像一场争斗，拉格纳的舌头紧紧绞住弗洛基的，他的气味冲进了弗洛基的鼻子，往上升腾，将他的视线都蒙住了。

　　弗洛基用力吸了几口气，他把拉格纳推开，摸了摸他布满胡须的下巴，说话的语调都轻飘飘的：“我被一股迷雾缠住了。”

　　“是什么？”拉格纳喘着气问，压着艾塞斯坦的腰又狠狠顶了几下。

　　“是你的味道，拉格纳，”弗洛基往后靠在了墙上，“缠住我全身……像被羊羔的舌头舔着手心。”

　　拉格纳笑了起来，俯下身去亲了亲艾塞斯坦的背脊：“是他的舌头在舔你的老二。”

　　这句话就是个咒语，弗洛基感觉自己在迷雾中握紧拳头用力挣扎，在他终于挣脱了全身的束缚后，他也濒临爆发的边缘，他按住艾塞斯坦的头，全都射在他的嘴里。

　　艾塞斯坦被突如其来的冲击呛到，猛地咳嗽起来，拉格纳贴在他背上歪着脑袋舔去他嘴边流出的液体，小声抚慰他：“放松点，艾塞斯坦。”他的舌头钻进了艾塞斯坦的嘴里，把他的咳嗽都堵住了，一边卷走了艾塞斯坦嘴里那些来自弗洛基的体液，将那些东西都吞了下去，直到艾塞斯坦恢复平静，拉格纳松开他的嘴唇，擦了擦嘴角残存的白色液体，对弗洛基说：“对他别太苛刻，弗洛基。”

　　弗洛基的身体密密地颤抖着，他看着拉格纳骨节分明的手指蹭过自己的嘴角，将他释放的那些欲望的结晶轻轻抹开，看着他滑动的喉结将更多的吞咽到身体里，名为拉格纳的迷雾将他重重包围，他发现自己并未挣脱，只是走进了更深重的迷雾森林里。

　　他浑身虚脱一般倒在毛皮上，看着拉格纳掰过艾塞斯坦的脸，不厌其烦地吻他，从眉骨到胸前的乳头，他将艾塞斯坦转了过来，重新拉开他的双腿，从正面进入他，一边抚弄艾塞斯坦再次抬头的欲望，一边更深更用力地操进他的身体里，他咬住艾塞斯坦脖子上的皮肤，直到那儿发红，留下一个个会保存很久的印记，他拉开艾塞斯坦的手压在地上，喊着艾塞斯坦的名字，叫他抬高自己的下半身，让他抓紧自己的背。

　　然后，拉格纳闭上眼睛，把嘴压在艾塞斯坦的脖子上绷紧了全身，他发出一声深长的叹息，过了会儿身体才慢慢放松下来，整个人盖在艾塞斯坦身上，一只手搂着他的脑袋，指尖缠着他的卷发绕了起来，另一只手在艾塞斯坦被汗水浸湿的身体上漫不经心地抚摸着。

　　拉格纳抬起眼皮看了边上的弗洛基一眼，他伸出手勾着弗洛基的脸颊，凑在艾塞斯坦的耳边说：“我跟你说过，他教得最好。”

　　艾塞斯坦抓紧了拉格纳的背，把头扭向他身体一侧，他微微闭上眼睛，喘息还未停止，张开的两腿夹住了拉格纳的一条腿，一动都不敢动。

　　弗洛基哼了一声，他转身从背后搂住了艾塞斯坦，手潜到他和拉格纳身体中间，摸到艾塞斯坦的阴茎上，那儿还硬着，微微颤动，灼热难耐，弗洛基伸开手指挑弄了几下，艾塞斯坦立刻又控制不住自己的声音，他呻吟着把脸贴在拉格纳脖子上，两条腿无法克制地夹着拉格纳的腿磨蹭了起来。

　　弗洛基贴紧了艾塞斯坦的耳朵说：“你的神不让你享受欢爱，一定是担心你沉迷其中。”

　　艾塞斯坦的身体僵了一下，拉格纳掰起他的脸，用自己的鼻尖碰撞他的鼻尖说：“这是你应得的，艾塞斯坦。我，还有弗洛基，我们会教给你更多的。”

　　弗洛基盯着拉格纳的眼睛，拉格纳朝他眨了眨眼。

　　他们还有很多事情可以教给艾塞斯坦——他确实学得很快，这个漫长的冬季大概会变得短一点。

end


End file.
